Evolution
by Yakigane
Summary: //One-shot // the GazettE // Une seule journée pour tout changer...


Auteur : Yakigane  
Titre : Evolution (merci ma ptit-kaos adorée pour le titre 3)  
Disclaimer : Ces deux-là sont trop mignons... J'peux vraiment pas les avoir pour moi ? T.T  
Genre : Euuuh OO J'sais pas XD  
Pairing : Comme promis, AoixKai  
Note de l'auteur : Le titre a RIEN à voir avec la chanson d'Ayumi Hamasaki XD C'est... Oh vous comprendrez XD  
Note de l'auteur (2) : J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe RIEN pendant presque toute l'histoire oo  
Chanson : Girugämesh - Kowarete Iku Sekai

_**Evolution**_

Il faisait sombre. Il avait délibérément laissé toutes les lumières éteintes, et s'était allongé là, dans le noir, les yeux fermés, son haut retiré. Il voulait sentir le carrelage glacé contre sa peau brûlante. Cette sensation lui plaisait énormément. Seulement ce genre de plaisir était souvement brusquement interrompu : on ouvrait la porte, allumait la lumière, entrait bruyamment, jusqu'à ce que l'intrus ne remarque la présence d'Aoi, qui avait eu tout le temps de se rhabiller, et de faire semblant d'être occupé. En général, c'était Ruki, parfois Reita, qui le trouvait comme ça. Seulement le chanteur avait attrapé une grippe, et ce jour-là, c'était au tour du bassiste de s'occuper de lui. Donc, pas d'intrus ce jour-là. Aoi resta allongé un moment, serein, un sourire sur les lèvres. La porte s'entrouvrit. Endormi, il ne le remarqua pas. Le batteur avait la main sur l'interrupteur, mais, apercevant la silhouette allongée du guitariste brun, la retira. Kai s'approcha du corps, s'assura que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé, puis s'installa quelque part, son ordinateur sur les genoux, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, pour pouvoir travailler sur la dernière chanson. Etrange scène. Un gémissement résonna dans la salle, alors que le guitariste entrouvrait les yeux. Il fit le tour de la salle du regard, et sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut Kai. Ce dernier semblait tellement pris dans son travail qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu s'éveiller. Le comportement du batteur lui arracha un sourire reconnaissant. Il se rhabilla, et s'installa aux côtés de son ami, qui s'étonna de sentir un poids près de lui. Apercevant le guitariste, il sortit de sa bulle. Le salua, discuta calmement avec lui. L'invita à dîner avec lui. Aoi accepta avec plaisir. Et cette scène semblait encore plus étrange que la précédente : ils étaient enjoués, mais calmes. La seule lumière qu'ils avaient était celle qui filtrait à travers les stores, annonçant le lever du soleil. L'un comme l'autre souriait, et ils se remirent tous les deux au travail, se concertant sur la nouvelle chanson. Reita entra à son tour , brisant la surréelle atmosphère de bien être qui s'était installée entre les deux bruns. Le quotidien les rattrapait. Ils partagèrent leurs idées avec le bassiste, échangèrent quelques avis, composaient dans leur coin. Et la porte claqua, laissant apparaître un Uruha en retard et tout ébouriffé. Les trois autres en rirent, et Reita le mena jusqu'à un miroir, lui montrant à quoi il ressemblait. A son tour, le châtain se mit à rire, et arrangea sa chevelure, remit en place ses vêtements débraillés, arrangea certains plis. Puis, il rejoignit les trois autres, et jusqu'au soir prépara avec eux le nouvel album. Les quatre musiciens se séparèrent; Kai et Aoi se mirent d'accord sur une heure décente pour que le plus jeune vienne chercher son aîné. Du point de vue des deux autres, cela ressemblait à un rendez-vous galant, peut-être en étais-ce un ? Les deux concernés ne le savaient pas eux-même.

Quelques heures plus tard, une voiture stationnait dans le parking d'un immeuble, où attendait déjà une silhouette fine et habillée de noir. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte côté passager, et s'installa sur le siège, accordant un sourire au conducteur. Ce dernier le lui rendit, et mena le guitariste jusqu'au restaurant choisi. Il avait pris soin de choisir un restaurant qui, il le savait, plairait beaucoup à Aoi. Une table isolée, entourée de rideaux de satin rouge, les attendait. Deux bougies neuves et d'un blanc immaculé brûlaient, disposées aux coins des sets de table, les séparant. La nappe était du même tissu que les rideaux, et s'arrêtait vingt à trentre centimètres au-dessus du sol. Kai invita son aîné à s'asseoir; mais ce dernier semblait encore trop impressioné pour réagir. Il admirait ce petit coin isolé, cette ambiance particulière. Et puis, il s'assit avec grâce sur l'un des sièges recouverts du même tissu que le reste, orné de motifs semblables à ceux des kimono que portaient les Geisha. Et il releva la tête, tremblant.

"Mais... Kai..." articula-t-il avec difficulté.  
"Ne dis rien," l'interrompit le plus jeune en posant sa main sur celle d'Aoi, pour en faire cesser le tremblement. "Je tenais à te faire plaisir, alors s'il te plaît, ne pose pas de questions, et profites-en."

Aussitôt, le guitariste referma la bouche, et opta pour obéir au batteur. Les yeux du plus âgé s'illuminèrent alors qu'il observait ce qui l'entourait. Un rendez-vous galant, mh ? Ça y ressemblait beaucoup, certes. Mais ces deux-là s'invitaient souvent de cette manière sans pour autant que ce soit le cas, bien que leur lien soit très fort. La main de Kai se détacha de celle de son ami lorsque le serveur vint prendre leur commande. Lorsque le jeune homme repartit, les deux musiciens échangèrent un sourire, quelques paroles, se mirent d'accord sur leur prochaine sortie. Le plus âge se mordit la lèvre, se retenant avec difficulté de dire à Kai que c'était trop, qu'il allait se ruiner. Et puis, il se moqua de lui-même : sa pensée faisait très sitcom guimauve gluante - le genre de truc qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. La voix du batteur le sortit de ses pensées, le plus jeune s'excusant de l'avoir invité aussi brusquement dans un endroit aussi luxueux. Pour Aoi, ça n'était pas grave, seulement surprenant - mais son cadet était plein de surprises dissimulées derrière son sourire, et il adorait ça. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il allait inventer pour l'étonner. Et devait avouer que, cette fois, le batteur avait fait fort. Il était difficile de faire plus fort, mais - Aoi le savait - il était tout de même capable de trouver mieux. Ainsi, le repas terminé, les deux jeunes hommes sortis, le plus jeune, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, prit les mains de son ami au creux des siennes, les ramenant à hauteur de leurs coeurs.

"Allons chez moi," proposa-t-il.

Le guitariste acquiesca, suivit Kai jusqu'à son véhicule. Une nouvelle surprise l'attendait, il le savait déjà. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture noire rejoignit sa place dans le garage de l'immeuble du cadet, qui, après être sorti du véhicule, en fit le tour, et vint ouvrir la portière côté passager, laissant sortir le guitariste aux allures féminines. Celui-ci glissait silencieusement sur le sol, calme, élégant, suivait le maître de maison dans les couloirs, les divers escaliers et l'entrée de l'appartement. Il s'installa dans le salon, accepta le sake que lui offrait son ami. Kai le rejoignit sur le canapé, s'installa à ses côtés. Aucun des deux ne but. Leur discussion était à leurs yeux trop prenante. L'alcool n'eut pas besoin de faire effet, leurs mains se retrouvèrent d'elles-mêmes l'une sur l'autre, leurs corps se rapprochaient imperceptiblement à chaque instant. Une main se posa sur un torse, une autre sur une cuisse. Une tête se posa sur une épaule, des lèvres se glissèrent dans un cou. Un baiser fut échangé, quelques mots d'amour furent prononcés maladroitement, comme pour toute première fois. Ils furent acceptés, et rendus. De nouveau, les lèvres se scellèrent, les torses se touchèrent, l'étreinte se resserra. Des mains se glissèrent sous un haut, des lèvres sur un torse. Une chemise glissa au sol, rejointe par sa jumelle une fraction de secondes plus tard. Un pantalon glissa le long de cuisses, laissant celles-ci à la vue et au toucher de l'autre, dont les doigts courrurent sur la peau blanche et frémissante. Lui aussi se retrouva bientôt jambes nues, et, par vengeance tout à fait infantile, retira le dernier vêtement de son compagnon. Et il prit le temps d'observer le corps de son nouvel amant après l'avoir allongé, caressant du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres la peau qui s'offrait à lui. L'autre poussa un soupir empli de désir, et ses mains tremblantes retirèrent le morceau de tissu qui cachait encore le corps de son amant. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent encore, se caressèrent l'un et l'autre, s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Une main se glissa dans des cheveux, les lèvres s'unirent encore, les souffles se calmèrent. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin pour leur première nuit, et préféraient dormir l'un contre l'autre. Mais pas ici. Kai enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son aimé, ses bras autour de son cou, et Aoi le mena jusqu'au grand lit de la chambre de l'appartement. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs torses nus ne faisant plus qu'un. Quelques mots furent encore échangés, et ils s'endormirent.

Bip. Bip. Bip. L'agaçante sonnerie du réveil sortit Aoi de son sommeil. Le guitariste grogna, et chercha l'appareil à tâtons pour l'éteindre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien ! Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire, et il ouvrit les yeux : ces draps blancs n'étaient pas les siens, et son corps habituellement couvert d'au moins un t-shirt et un boxer était nu. Un sourire tendre et heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres, et alors qu'il allait se lever, une main posée sur sa poitrine, près de son coeur, l'en empêcha. A ses côtés, Kai, à peine vêtu d'un jean, s'était assis sur le lit, et tenait en sa main libre, elle-même posée sur son genoux, un plateau couvert de mets tout juste préparés. La main posée sur son torse remonta, vint cueillir une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns. Les lèvres du plus jeune s'étirèrent en un sourire, puis vinrent se poser sur celles d'Aoi, dont les doigts vinrent courrir dans la crinière de son amant.

Ça n'était le début que d'une journée ordinaire, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour être heureux.


End file.
